Tempest
|caption = Lloyd using Tempest in SSF2. |universe = ''Tales'' |user = |effect = Lloyd spins around with his swords extended, damaging opponents several times. }} Tempest ( ), also known as Tempest Strike ( ), is a recurring attack in the ''Tales'' series also usable by Lloyd Irving in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview Tempest consists of Lloyd spinning around in midair while having both Vorpal Sword and Flamberge extended, delivering a circling slash that hits opponents multiple times. Lloyd shouts "Tempest!" whenever he uses this attack. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Tempest is 's up attack. Lloyd can only spin once per attack, requiring the player to hold down the attack button so he can continue spinning. However, the hitbox of the attack covers Lloyd's entire body at all times, making it useful for attacking on all sides. Opponents his by the attack are dealt 4% damage per frame and strong knockback, making it a reliable instant-KO attack. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Tempest has turned into 's side special move. When executed, Lloyd now performs a forward straight jump before he starts spinning, making it useful for horizontal recovery. If the move makes contact with an opponent, Lloyd will rise up with the opponent and swing four more times, with the first three hits dealing 2% damage each and the final hit launching opponents with 6% damage, for a total of 12% damage. However, if Tempest does not make contact with an opponent, then Lloyd will be put into a helpless state at the end of the move. Origin using Tempest in Tales of Symphonia.]] Not to be confused with a spell in the Tales series called Tempest, the attack in SSF2 is based on Tempest Strike (also referred to as "Tempest" in several games), a recurring technique that appears in the Tales series, originating in Tales of Destiny, where it was localized as "Spin Slash" instead. When using the arte, the user somersaults into the air while extending their weapon outward, slashing the enemies multiple times while airborne. In the ports of Tales of Symphonia, a Fire-elemental property can be added to Lloyd's version of the attack, though this property does not appear in the SSF series. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot SSF Lloyd up attack.png|Lloyd using Tempest, on . Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Tempest (Right).png|The right version of Tempest being used, on Tower of Salvation. Preparing for Tempest.png|Lloyd about to use Tempest, on Sand Ocean. Tempest1 Beta.png|Lloyd missing with Tempest. Tempest2 Beta.gif|Lloyd hitting Mario with Tempest. Early design Tempest - Neutral attack.gif|Lloyd using his neutral aerial, Tempest, on Fourside. Trivia *Tempest was frequently mislabeled in official sources for SSF, along with earlier demos of SSF2, as Tiger Blade. *In SSF, as the hitbox covers his entire body, the official strategy guide page recommends using this attack to easily complete 100-Man Melee.SSF Strategy Guide Retrieved on July 11, 2017 *Prior to ''SSF2'' Beta, Lloyd's side special move was instead Sonic Thrust. It was changed to Tempest and moved to his dash attack as a part of Lloyd's revamped moveset. *Tempest was Lloyd's former neutral aerial attack in SSF2 before the release of Beta. *Tempest is one of Lloyd's two attacks in SSF2 that take inspiration from Mii Swordfighter, a character he is a DLC costume of in , being similar to Airborne Assault, one of the Mii Swordfighter's available side specials. The other attack to take inspiration from this is his . Reference Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Tales universe